Volume 7
Volume 7 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 52 to 60 and was released on June 17, 2013. Chapters Chapter 52 Not Your Normal Sandwich! is the 1st chapter in Volume 7. The Culture Festival begins and the students enjoy themselves. However, when Ryu's Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop ends up as an utter failure, the group opens up a fortune telling stand, which allows them to sell out immediately. Meanwhile, Maria questions if there is a way to lose her Witch power, prompting Ryu to find Noa and repeat the question; he receives an answer. Chapter 53 Ugh, This Sucks is the 2nd chapter in Volume 7. Ryu locates Shinichi Tamaki, who has the power to steal a Witch's power and make it his own. However, Shinichi refuses to accept Ryu's request, informing him that he likes the power he currently has. When he kisses Ryu in an attempt to put him under his spell, he realizes that Ryu is a Witch Killer, much like himself. Chapter 54 Why Hello, Mr. Yamada is the 3rd chapter in Volume 7. Shinichi and Ryu make a trade; if Ryu is able to discover who will be the next Student Council President, he will grant him his wish. He takes on the mission, using Nene's power to charm the President. However, once he arrives at Haruma's office, Asuka is the one to greet him. Chapter 55 Well? is the 4th chapter in Volume 7. Ryu's plan ends in utter failure as Mikoto intervenes. Shortly afterwards, he is taken to a room and is interrogated by Asuka, but eventually finds the means to escape from her. Chapter 56 This Disturbs Me, Mr. Yamada is the 5th chapter in Volume 7. Mikoto allows Ryu to speak to Haruma once again, and this time the troublemaker gets what he wanted. However, Haruma has yet to elect his successor, which forces him to inform Ryu that whoever finds the final Witch will be named Student Council President. Chapter 57 Yeah, I Do is the 6th chapter in Volume 7. Ryu's behavior comes as a shock to his friends. Regardless, he continues to cheer Toranosuke for Student Council President. He asks Urara if he could speak to her on the roof, but cannot muster the confidence to do so once the moment arrives. Shortly enough, Toranosuke confronts him, asking him what is going on, only to be left open-mouthed when Ryu reveals his secrets. Chapter 58 You Want Something to Eat Too? is the 7th chapter in Volume 7. Toranosuke takes Ryu to his house after revealing to him that he has an older sister who may have information on the Seventh Witch. However, once he attempts to confront Leona, he faces a certain difficulty. Chapter 59 Damn Cocktease is the 8th chapter in Volume 7. Toranosuke explains why he blames the Seventh Witch for his sister's sudden change. At the same time, he grows closer to Ryu as he announces that he now trusts him. However, once they return to the club the following day, the members confront them with various questions. Chapter 60 Klang is the 9th chapter in Volume 7. The hunt for the final Witch commences, but the members of the Supernatural Studies Club are unable to find her. On the other hand, Noa believes that the Witch may be teacher. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 7